Not Then, Not Now
by Snake-Head
Summary: An unnoticed and weak Goa'uld has his hands on a drug lethal to Jaffa, and could rise through the System Lord ranks quickly. As the SGC try to find an anti-dote, Teal'c becomes lost on a strange planet.
1. The Start

Not Then, Not Now.  
  
The alarm sounded as SG-1 stepped through the event-horizon on the Earth side of the Stargate, right on schedule. General Hammond smiled at each of the re-con team members. "Welcome home, SG-1".  
  
ONE HOUR LATER.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into the briefing room followed closely by his Second In Command, Major Samantha Carter, also the SGC's expert on theoretical astrophysics. They each said their hellos to the Major General. Who was sitting at the far end of the table, and took their seats. They sat in silence for a minute, waiting for Teal'c, a rebel Jaffa who had been working with them since day one, and archeologist-cross-linguist Dr. Daniel Jackson. When they arrived, the present officers were surprised by someone else entering the room as well. Head Doctor Janet Fraiser announced that she had discovered some valuable revelations. She dimmed the lights and slipped a piece of plastic onto the over-head projector. On the large white screen that was the focal point for the projector, appeared the blue-prints of a Goa'uld mother-ship.  
  
"I'm not qualified to explain these", she said, pointing at the prints, "My turn comes later. I'd like to hand it over to Dr. Jackson with the help of Teal'c, as they already know what's happening". Hammond nodded. Jackson stood and walked over to the screen. He indicated to the centre of the vessel.  
  
"This seems like a perfectly normal-", he paused when O'Neill snorted at this statement, "-a perfectly normal mother-ship, and if it hadn't been for Teal'c, we wouldn't even know about the differences."  
  
"Which are what, Doctor?" asked the General.  
  
"Well, the over-all powering system on this particular vessel is moved to the left of the weapons control, unusually. To cut a long story short-"  
  
"There's a change", muttered the CO.  
  
"Colonel!" warned Hammond. Jack fell quiet.  
  
"Thank-you Sir", said Dr. Jackson, throwing a dirty look to his CO. "As I was saying, to cut a long story short, it means." He paused, figuring out how to explain.  
  
"This Goa'uld ship is a mixture of a mothership and a X-303", finished Teal'c. Jackson nodded his thanks.  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed Carter, "That's impossible. How-?"  
  
"Quite easily Major Carter", continued Teal'c in his monotone.  
  
"Someone leaked information." mutterd O'Neill simply.  
  
"WHAT!? They'd better not have." The General was angry.  
  
"General, I suggest you call the President immediately".  
  
"You're right Major", he replied, standing.  
  
"Wait! Sir, my piece of information may be equally significant, of not more so, in a different respect", said Dr, Fraiser.  
  
"Very well Doctor", said the General, resigning his authority, "Please, continue."  
  
"Thank-you, Sir", Fraiser stood, taking Daniel's place at the screen.  
  
"The Tok'ra believe this ship belongs to Set'nak, a Goa'uld at the bottom of the pecking order. But he's been experimenting", O'Neill flinched, "with a new drug he's created. He could soon become the most powerful System Lord, over Ba'al, Anubis, Hathor. All of them".  
  
"So what does it do exactly, Doctor?" asked Hammond.  
  
"As far as I can tell, Sir, it simply crushes the Goa'uld within the host, suffocating it. The host somehow survives, memories intact, but is a prisoner of it's own mind. We don't know how the drug is given, the Tok'ra couldn't even figure it out, that's why they brought it here. And don't ask how they got this sample, Selm'ak wasn't talking, but I think they somehow got inside this ship. It has to have something to do with this ship".  
  
"Very well Doctor, is that all?" inquired Hammond.  
  
"Not quite, Sir. This ship also has a gate onboard."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud", moaned the Colonel, startling the rest of the room, as he had been so quiet, "Not again!"  
  
"Oh yes. And the Tok'ra have offered their services to get the address of their next stop. I accepted Sir, if that's okay."  
  
"Yes, of course Dr. Fraiser. As soon as they report back I want SG-1 ready to move. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes General", came the murmur of SG-1.  
  
"Dismissed".  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Jack O'Neill rushed into his 2IC's lab early Wednesday morning.  
  
"Major!" No reply. "Carter!"  
  
"Yes Sir. Sorry Colonel, I was in my supply room".  
  
"That's alright Carter. Teal'c just came to see me. We have to report to the briefing room right now. Jacob's there. They have the address. Teal'c's getting Daniel, so come on!"  
  
"Alright Sir! I'm coming!"  
  
With that they both hurried out of the laboratory on sub-level 9 to the elevator. Once they got to sub-level 18 they wandered through the corridors to the briefing room. Inside the door stood Daniel and Teal'c. Next to Hammond was Jacob. Carter rushed over and gave her Dad a hug. When Daniel and Teal'c saw them they took a seat. O'Neill and Carter followed suit.  
  
"So. What's up Jacob?"  
  
"Nothing much Jack. Except we know where Set'nak is."  
  
"Ahh. Not much then eh?"  
  
Jacob smiled then spoke to Hammond.  
  
"You'll have to move fast, George. Remember, I used to be a General, still am as a matter of fact, before I blended with Selm'ak. I know how hard it will be to find him again if he moves." Hammond nodded his understanding. "There is one small problem though."  
  
"What's that Jacob?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well, the planet has a Stargate too, so you might gate there. Fortunately, the ship is landed, not in orbit, and isn't too far from that gate. Only half a kilometre south east of it, I would estimate. If you gate there however, it may cause some unwanted events to arise."  
  
"Don't worry Jacob. I'll take care of your little girl, and the rest of my team", then, in response to the look Jacob threw his way he added, "we've taken that many out before."  
  
"Yes, Jack. I know. In fact, it's probable that there's even less Jaffa than other Goa'uld, because he's only just collecting his forces." He handed a small piece of paper to Dr. Jackson, who the left the room. This was the gate address, being taken to the control room to be dialled. Suddenly the gate flushed into action. Teal'c looked up, startled.  
  
"Don't worry Teal'c my friend. It's only my ride home. Your turn's  
next!" Jacob left then, to go back to his Tok'ra homeworld.  
  
"Prepare yourselves SG-1, you're leaving in half an hour."  
  
"Yes Sir!" the remaining members replied in unison. They left.  
25 MINUTES LATER. 


	2. We found the Ship!

25 MINUTES LATER  
  
SG-1 were packed and ready to move, standing in a line in the gate room, listening to the technician in the control room.  
  
"Chevron 1, locked".  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked down his team. The pride he felt for them showed on his face, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Chevron 2 encoded".  
  
General Hammond led a team of five military men into the gate room, to join the other precautionary guards already stationed around the walls. These men would be positioned at the base of the ramp, in case of unauthorised incoming travellers. Must be a boring job, O'Neill thought.  
  
"Chevron 3 encoded".  
  
Hammond walked up to SG-1.  
  
"Chevron 4 encoded".  
  
He stared at the revolving inner ring of the Stargate amazed that they got it to work, even with three supercomputers, without a DHD (Dial- home Device).  
  
"Chevron 5 in locked".  
  
Hammond began going over mission objectives, which were basically to get as much info as possible, and return home in one piece.  
  
"Chevron 6 encoded".  
  
"Good luck and God speed, SG-1", General Hammond concluded.  
  
"Chevron 7 is. locked".  
  
The team said or motioned their 'see-ya later's, turned and walked up the ramp. They paused for a second before plunging into the masses of energy that was the intergalactic (and then some!) wormhole.  
  
"Aw, crap", complained O'Neill, as SG-1 found themselves on an arid, dry planet, backs to the Stargate, "just like a cheap thriller movie".  
  
He stepped down the steep ramp leading from the gate.  
  
"At least it's not sandy!" said Daniel.  
  
"OK. We're gonna move straight in, no perimeters, we'll just find that ship."  
  
"Yes Sir", replied Carter, "what were the directions again?"  
  
"Ah, I don't think we'll be needing them Sam", came Daniel's awed voice from behind them.  
  
The three turned and walked up to Dr. Jackson, who was standing next to and below the gate. They found themselves following his gaze. Just past a small cracked hill in front of them stood a massive dark structure. They were staring at the mother-ship of Set'nak.  
  
"Holy mother of." started Carter.  
  
"Goa'uld?" finished the Colonel, in what he thought was a helpful tone.  
  
"I have seen many Goa'uld mother-ships in my time, but this one seems to be perceived as. different", said Teal'c.  
  
He was right. There was a feeling, an atmosphere, about this vessel.  
  
"Yeah, well. C'mon", the Colonel started walking towards the ship, barely 400 metres away, "T, you're riding up front with me".  
  
As they walked Jack could hear the mutterings of Carter and Daniel behind him, ".point of destination's supposed to prevent inaccurate gate travel, right?" 


	3. But then

"Carter. Watch out!" Yelled O'Neill as he spotted a Jaffa sneaking up on her. "Teal'c!"  
  
At once, Teal'c swung around and fired his staff weapon, narrowly missing Daniel's neck, killing the enemy Jaffa. Again he fired. And again.  
  
"T, I think it's dead."  
  
"It is not that one, O'Neill, there are more advancing towards us from over the hill. I believe they wish to stop us from boarding Set'nak's vessel."  
  
"Ya think?! Alright, everybody down!" The CO ordered, throwing a rifle to the archaeologist.  
  
"Sir, I think these are nearly half of Set'nak's ground forces, we'll easily be able to over-run them", called Carter to her boss.  
  
"How do you figure that?" he replied.  
  
"Well, Sir, Jaffa foot soldiers are normally sent out in small groups, half the size of this one, why would Set'nak send out such a large force in one go, if he didn't have many more? I suppose he thought he'd get rid of us without losing many men."  
  
"The Major is correct, O'Neill. Set'nak must feel threatened by us." Teal'c said.  
  
"OK. Well, if we have to take them out, fire at will!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" yelled Carter, reloading.  
  
Teal'c fired his staff weapon, while Daniel took cover and kind-of snipered them off. Carter and the Colonel took out four or five in turn, while using leap-frog formation to get closer to the ship. Daniel and Teal'c followed suit and soon enough Carter was attempting to open a door.  
  
"Teal'c, can you giver her a hand over there?" O'Neill said, knowing he had more expertise at this sort of thing, being former First Prime of Apophis and all. "I'll cover you."  
  
"Jack, maybe I could help more over there then here", inquired Daniel.  
  
"Yeah". O'Neill considered it. Then a small group of Jaffa appeared. "Carter! Get back here. Daniel's gonna take your place!" he yelled over his shoulder, and started firing as the two swapped places.  
  
It was only a matter of time before they had eliminated the threat from any more immediate attacks and were inside the ship. O'Neill faced his Zat'nico'tel at the lop-sided symbol used to shut the door. He fired twice.  
  
"That'll keep 'em busy for a while", he muttered.  
  
"Yes O'Neill, but we will have to move on from this corridor very soon".  
  
"Yeah, alright. Let's move out!"  
  
They walked for a while, dodging some Jaffa, until the team came across some pillars, forming a hidden corridor behind them. Quickly, they ducked behind them.  
  
"OK. Here's what we do. Normally, when we split up, one military trained..person, goes with each pair", said O'Neill.  
  
"So what's different today?" asked Carter.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
Carter rolled her eyes.  
  
"Teal'c, Carter, find that drug. Get a sample, then meet Daniel and me at the gate. We're gonna plant some C4 as a precaution then find the gate. We should be there before you so we'll radio in and let you guys know where it is. Keep in radio contact, understood?" O'Neill added sternly.  
  
His team nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
They all filled out the details of their plan before parting ways. O'Neill watched until his 2IC and favourite Jaffa were out of site before indicating towards a kind of passage opposite them. It looked like it went up, to another level of the ship. He jogged over to it before motioning to Daniel that all was clear and to follow. Together they made their way up the passage, sticking close to the walls, in the shadows. After a short while they saw a distant opening in front of them. Jack went to the left of the doorway, Daniel to the right. A clunk clunk of Jaffa footsteps approached. The duo armed themselves, like lions stalking their prey, ready to pounce.  
  
The dark shadow of the distinct Jaffa armour rounded the corner. O'Neill nodded to his partner, readying himself for the upcoming battle. Suddenly, O'Neill grabbed the soldier around the neck, aimed a Zat gun at his chest, and fired, twice. The CO let the limp body fall to the floor and went on to the next enemy. Daniel had shot a second Jaffa as his Colonel grabbed the first. Daniel may not be military trained, but he knew how to use his pistol when he had to, mostly from experience. Unfortunately, the sounds of unfamiliar weapons being fired caught the attention of the other four or five soldiers, if the first attack hadn't done so.  
  
Jack spun around and jumped over his previous victim to face the incoming opponents. The enemy soldiers were invading the small corridor. Daniel quickly dodged out into the open hallway ahead and opened fire, at anything that was trying to shoot him. O'Neill continued firing his Zat with such precise aim. Shoot one once, then another once, then kill one that's trying to kill Daniel, then the first two again. The first shot cripples, a second kills, and a third shot from the lethal energy weapon disintegrates the victim. Daniel took out his fair share and after a short bloody battle, he found himself walking around disintegrating people for insurance.  
  
"Sometimes I hate being superior to them, you know?"  
  
Jack nodded and smiled.  
  
"So how was your day Danny-boy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh you know. Same old, same old".  
  
He flashed a grin in Jack's direction and continued down the hallway with him. They soon found another all clear around a bend, and ended up staring at an archway to their right. A garing golden glow was radiating from the room within.  
  
"What dya think it is Daniel?"  
  
"I guess it's where they keep their sarcophagus. It's glowing so it's probably in use."  
  
"OK. So we'll sit tight and wait for it to..not be in use. K?" Daniel nodded and made himself comfortable behind some of those oh-so- useful pillars. O'Neill followed suit.  
  
"After that we'll plant the C3 and 4. Especially the C3", then, when the Colonel saw his comrades blank expression to his statement, he added, "It's stronger".  
  
***  
  
Carter and Teal'c managed to find a lab without running into any trouble. They entered the deserted room cautiously.  
  
"Major Carter".  
  
She turned to face Teal'c.  
  
"We must act quickly. The Goa-uld seldom leave such important laboratories unguarded for a large amount of time, and now that Set'nak is aware that we may be aboard his ship, he will have his valuables attended to immediately."  
  
Sam nodded her aknowledgement.  
  
"And if this is the right lab, then those guards will be here soon".  
  
Just then, her radio crackled to life.  
  
"Carter, Teal'c. Where are you?"  
  
"We are at a laboratory on the first level O'Neill", responded Teal'c.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't be more than half an hour before we reach the gate. Any idea where it is yet Sir?" Carter added.  
  
"Nope! But Danny and I are about to plant some explosives on Set'nak's sarcophagus, when he's out of it. There's too many guards with him right now. The ship's only small, two levels. Either way, it shouldn't take much to find the gate. We'll keep you updated."  
  
"Yes, Sir", replied Carter.  
  
"O'Neill, out."  
  
His voice disintegrated into static once more.  
  
"OK", Carter looked at Teal'c, "Let's go find us this drug!"  
  
***  
  
O'Neill and Daniel waited and waited. Finally, Set'nak arose from his sleep and he and his entourage exited the room, past them. When the fottsteps died away, Daniel and Jack made their way into the room, somewhat skirting around the great, golden structure. Daniel began planting and couple of doses of C4 alternatively to the Colonel's C3 around the walls, up in little nooks and crannies, out of site. Then O'Neill slapped a package of C3 on the side of the sarcophagus, just for good measure. The team faced each other and smiled at the job well done.  
  
But then..  
  
"Tau're, kre". 


	4. Set'nak

The two members of SG-1 spun so quickly that they almost fell over. They hadn't noticed the pair of Jaffa enter the chamber. Daniel moved instinctively, hiding the conspicuous yellow explosive from site.  
  
"Uh, Carter. We have been compromised", O'Neill whispered so softly into his radio that not even Daniel heard him.  
  
"KRE!" the Jaffa repeated.  
  
"Hey Danny?"  
  
"Yeah Jack".  
  
"I think we'd better go with him", said the Colonel, side-glancing at the Doctor.  
  
The Jaffa began to advance on them.  
  
"Alright! For cryin' out loud, we're coming already!" called a frustrated O'Neill.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
A new voice. From within the shadows of the corner came the murky silhouette that was Set'nak.  
  
"Well, howdy newcomer!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"Silence! I am here to punish you for-" the Goa'uld was cut short by the CO.  
  
"Our insolence, yadda yadda yadda..."  
  
Set'nak glared angrily at O'Neill, and his eyes glowed. He turned to his slaves.  
  
"Find the others".  
  
The Jaffa hesitated.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They scuttled out like crabs on a beach.  
  
"I must speak with you", Set'nak told O'Neill and Jackson, "But first you will tell me where your companions are located".  
  
O'Neill raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You must! No harm will come to them".  
  
"And we would believe you, why...?" questioned O'Neill.  
  
"Communicate with your comrades, order them not to fight."  
  
"How do you figure that my 'comrades' aren't higher in ranking and me?"  
  
"I do not". This time it was Set'nak's turn to give an impelling look.  
  
"Alright!" O'Neill threw his hands up in resignation. He then forged a look of intense concentration on his face. This lasted nearly a minute before Daniel spoke.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing? He knows we're not telepathic Jack. C'mon, radio in".  
  
"Alright..." sighed the CO, relaxing his face. He lifted his radio to his and spoke into it.  
  
"Carter, Teal'c".  
  
"Yes Sir!" came Carter's response.  
  
"There's gonna be some Jaffa heading your way. If they get around to finding you", he added under his breath, "Do NOT fight, I repeat DO NOT FIGHT".  
  
"Umm... Yes, Sir". Carter sounded confused. O'Neill let out a sigh and turned back to face Set'nak.  
  
"They will be brought to us. Come". He began to leave the chamber and for some reason Jack and Daniel felt compelled to follow.  
  
They were led down a series of corridors, Daniel talking nearly all the way.  
  
"Jack, he must trust us enough not to have a heap of security. Or he at least knows that we're not gonna hurt him 'til we find out what's going on. Our thirst for knowledge, as some may put it, or simply our curiosity."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat. Where do you get this 'thirst for knowledge' crap anyway?"  
  
The doctor let out a heavy sigh. At times, not much got past his CO, but at others, not a lot got through him either.  
  
"Jack you know as well as I do that the human race-"  
  
"Daniel!" exclaimed the Colonel, cutting his friend short. He could tell that the archaeologist was going to start babbling. "I know! Anyway, have you seen those guys?" he asked, pointing out the many Jaffa soldiers following them in the shadows.  
  
"Yes, but there's still not a lot of them".  
  
"Riiight. You're a smart guy when it comes to math, but I dunno how you get that..." the Colonel paused, as if realising something. His brow furrowed when he spoke. "You're a smart guy when it comes to anything though, aren't you?" It was a hypothetical question.  
  
Jackson opened his mouth in protest but closed it when he realised that Jack didn't expect to be answered.  
  
"Look, he seems more humane than other Goa'uld. Surely you must have noticed that!"  
  
"Yeah Danny-boy. If it's possible, he is".  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Teal'c. We have to find that drug before the Jaffa arrive".  
  
"I estimate that we have approximately 10 minutes Major Carter".  
  
"The Colonel would be as awkward as possible wouldn't he Teal'c? Just as long as he doesn't compromise himself AGAIN..." she sighed.  
  
"Or Daniel Jackson".  
  
"Yeah, but then, Daniel means more to him than he himself does so I think Daniel's pretty much safe. But he would be extremely AWKWARD".  
  
"I believe so Major Carter".  
  
They spent the next five minutes searching everywhere. They turned symbols, pressed things, pulled things, and then-  
  
"Teal'c!" the rebel looked up expectantly. "Set'nak wouldn't have two labs onboard would he?"  
  
"It is possible Major Carter".  
  
"Aah".  
  
"Although not probable".  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Calculating the size of this ship with Set'nak being a relatively weak Goa'uld, he would have any spare space used as weapon rooms".  
  
"So it's here then. Any ideas?"  
  
"I have none".  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Daniel Jackson once told me that 'it's always in the last place that you look'".  
  
Sam laughed, but her expression turned deadly serious. "That might just work. Look in the open spaces Teal'c. If the people who were working in here only recently left before we arrived, they may have left it out".  
  
"Very well Samantha Carter".  
  
The duo continued in silence for another seven or eight minutes. Finally Teal'c picked up a small vial of clear blue liquid.  
  
"Major Carter! I have found something!" He passed her the glass container.  
  
"Well, well, Teal'c. This might just be it", she poured a miniscule amount into her test tube and put the cork in it. "Well, done!"  
  
"Thank-you Major Carter".  
  
All of a sudden the clanking of footsteps is heard dangerously close. The 2IC threw the vial to her partner, who caught it with the tips of his fingers and stashed it back where he found it. Teal'c stood and straightened himself just before the enemy soldiers rounded the doorway. He turned to Carter to show his success, and was grinned at in an accomplished manner.  
  
"Come", the bulk of metal plates commanded. Carter replied by giving him a look that clearly said 'Oh, yeah, suure!' but walked out into the hall anyway.  
  
After being frisked in a rough fashion and having everything but their transmitters confiscated (thank God for inexperience!) they were marched through the halls of the small ship. Along the way Teal'c observed Carter's exasperation.  
  
"Yes, Teal'c. We don-" she cut off, eyeing the half-dozen Jaffa captors.  
  
"I understand Major Carter", Teal'c replied, thinking of O'Neill, Jackson, and where him and Carter were being taken himself. He turned his head and focused ahead of him. Carter nodded and continued her swift walking, avoiding being jabbed painfully in the back with a cold staff weapon.  
  
***  
  
Upon entering Set'nak's lair, O'Neill was surprise that he was not surprised. He had been expecting a semi-normal place, for unknown reasons, which would be unexpected with any other Goa'uld. But the place was exactly like any other Goa'uld HQ he had been in, and he had been in a lot of them.  
  
Front row, centre was the throne, facing a huge force field which was protecting the inner-ship, for no other transparent material could withstand the spends such a ship could gain.  
  
Guards and slaves were stationed around the walls; various weapons and healers were placed in their appropriate cases. Golden shrines and great wooden chests were scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Where's the one for Elvis?" asked O'Neill sarcastically, eyeing the shrines. Daniel snorted, while Set'nak, who traditionally was born without a sense of humour, chose to ignore what he could not understand.  
  
Instead he crossed the room, only to wave a simple hand to the shadows lurking along the symbol-covered walls.  
  
"Jaffa! Exih!"  
  
Obediently the soldiers marched out of the room, without a single question. The dark cloak of Set'nak's didn't even ripple as Daniel and Jack moved forward, giving each other inquiring looks and receiving nothing but shrugs in return.  
  
The anticipation levels rose in the atmosphere for at least another two, maybe three minutes, while Set'nak came back, sat down and turned to face him. A thought crossed Jack's mind that maybe these aliens were the ones to invent the swivel chair.  
  
"Sir!" A familiar female voice caused the Colonel to break his train of thought. He turned and when his face lit up he tapped Daniel on the shoulder, even though he'd already seen Sam and Teal'c. They strode across the room to exchange concerns on each other's health. The resident captor had to protests.  
  
"We were worried you might try and fight Sam", Daniel said worriedly.  
  
"Good of you not to, really", said the Colonel, joining them, "My ol' buddy Set'nak here has some news for us".  
  
"News, O'Neill?" Teal'c spoke.  
  
"Yeah, no idea what about. We've been waiting for you", said Daniel.  
  
"Enough!" Set'nak's deep voice echoed throughout the room. "Come".  
  
The reunited team marched over to Set'nak, looking him straight in those golden eyes.  
  
"I cannot speak a large amount of the matter I wish to discuss whilst aboard this ship. You will return to your planet where you will consult your superiors. You will return, to these co-ordinates", Set'nak passed a small stone slab to Teal'c, and muttered 'Jaffa' through his teeth, "within one of your planet's days. You will be lightly armed, and will be only four. You will then accompany me and my Jaffa to your home world, where you will learn more".  
  
"Wait just one second! Take you back? I don't think so!" The Colonel sounded nothing less than amazed by this proposition.  
  
"Sir", began Carter.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Major".  
  
"Sir! This may prove a valuable resource to the SG program. Why is- " She turned to face Set'nak once more, "Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
"I will not tell you more than what I already have!" The captor sounded precariously agitated.  
  
"Oh no, see, you will tell us more, or we're not going anywhere!" spoke up O'Neill.  
  
"We aren't?" questioned Jackson tentatively.  
  
"No, we aren't".  
  
"Oh great", sighed the Major, and muttered something about being stuck on a Goa'uld ship again.  
  
"Silence! I have to time for petty arguments or tortures. I will tell you one thing, and then you will leave".  
  
At this point the Goa'uld paused to order the remaining guards out, and as SG-1 were un-armed, they had no way of taking advantage of the situation. Set'nak was sure to have a palm device anyway.  
  
"I am-"  
  
Ziung! Ziung! Ziung! Three staff shots hit Set'nak fair on the chest, narrowly missing the side of Teal'c's neck. He fell to the floor, undoubtedly dead. Three members of the group turned to face the other, Teal'c. They didn't think he did it but they faced him on impulse. To their surprise Teal'c was staring at another Jaffa, standing near the door.  
  
"Pathetic Tok'ra", said the deep, growling voice as he jogged out of the closing door, with a flash of the eyes.  
  
"Dammit. They always get shot exactly then."  
  
Sam, Daniel and T looked at their Commanding Officer in awe of his reaction.  
  
"What!?!" 


	5. Debrief

DEBRIEFING  
  
Somehow, SG-1 had managed to fight their way through the ship, and, when they didn't immediately discover it's Stargate, over the planet's rough surface and get through that gate.  
  
"I don't get it", Dr. Jackson was telling an intrigued General Hammond at the end of a VERY long de-brief. "Why would he tell us that he's Tok'ra? What was so urgent he took that risk? And WHY have we never heard of him before? It's not like the other Goa'uld cared if we knew what Set'nak was, but why go undercover yourself, why not just send some of your Jaffa to do it for you? Maybe he thought of Set'nak as a threat. Or MAYBE he knew about the drug."  
  
"Yeah. 'You killed my father!' I can just imagine it. The Tok'ra murderer", O'Neill mocked a dramatic revenge.  
  
"Jack", warned Hammond, and the Colonel shrugged into an innocent face.  
  
Jackson sighed. "What I mean is why not just raid the ship, instead of taking the time to kill him so discreetly?"  
  
"THAT was discreet?" interrupted O'Neill again.  
  
"I have many a Goa'uld murder and for them O'Neill, yes it was extremely discreet", said Teal'c.  
  
"Soo... What do we do?" Daniel was concerned.  
  
"24 hours he said?"  
  
"Yes General".  
  
"General, how do we know the gate at these new co-ordinates hasn't been blocked?" Carter asked, reading precisely what the General was about to propose.  
  
"We don't", he stated, "But we'll send a MALP and UAV through first, as usual".  
  
Hammond thought in silence for a while before speaking again.  
  
"SG-1", his voice was full of authority, "Pack your bags people, you're taking a field trip". 


	6. Losing Teal'c

17 HOURS LATER  
  
"That's the plan?! Who comes up with these ideas?"  
  
"You did, actually Sir", Carter said.  
  
"Hey! You helped!"  
  
"You've been complaining for two hours Jack!" Daniel was becoming frustrated with his CO.  
  
"Surely it hasn't been-" he checked his watch, "And I'm NOT complaining!"  
  
Daniel sighed and looked at Sam as if to say, you want to try?  
  
"Why use our technology in the first place? The Tok'ra are far more advanced then us", asked Sam. At last, thought Jack, something she doesn't know already.  
  
"Ahh..." Dr. Jackson started up again after half a cup of coffee, "Due to our harsher atmospheric conditions, the mere shells of our spacecraft are stronger. The Tok'ra have ships that can withstand travel at the speed of light and have great shields, but it's not like you're going to use a force field just to land, you know?" He then added as an afterthought, "Our ships have tougher skins and weaker minds, so to speak".  
  
"Deep, Danny", the Colonel had a confused look on his face, "I'm not sure what exactly all of that means, but you can go with the cryptic, even if the rest of us have no idea what your on about", he paused to look at his other companions, then continued when he saw their faces, "Well, maybe Carter and Teal'c do, but the rest of us don't!"  
  
"That's just you Jack".  
  
"No need to rub it in Daniel".  
  
"I think all he meant, Colonel, was that because we can't generate massive shields, for example, we use stronger materials for the outside of the craft, and the Tok'ra wanted to take advantage of that", explained Carter.  
  
"Oh OK. Well, why couldn't Daniel here say it like that?"  
  
"Hey! Right here, you know!"  
  
"Well, you could've..."  
  
The argument was well underway by the time General Hammond arrived.  
  
"SG-1. We have come to the conclusion that, after finding that Set'nak was a Tok'ra, he had stolen the drug from the Goa'uld that killed him. It was a top secret operation, so only the most important Tok'ra officials knew about it".  
  
SG-1 stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Also", continued the General, "Dr. Fraisers concerns that the drug was linked with the ship have practically been confirmed. We cannot make the drug work here. There must be something on the ship. Finding it is why you are going back to that planet, although Janet and the others believe that it's the ship itself, not something onboard, but don't rule out anything yet.  
  
"Why is there so much we don't know?"  
  
"You've been kept out of the loop for a reason Colonel".  
  
"So, Sg-1, ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, Sir", answered Sam.  
  
"You understand your objectives?"  
  
"Yes Sir", said Jack  
  
"The gate's being dialled".  
  
"Yes Sir", Daniel replied.  
  
The team walked out of the small, table-and-chairs filled room. At the door, Hammond called to them.  
  
"SG-1".  
  
"Sir?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Good luck and God Speed".  
  
"Yes SIR!" said the team in unison.  
  
The General looked on as his best team walked to the gateroom, before going himself.  
  
***  
  
"Chevron 7 is engaged".  
  
***  
  
Teal'c was the first of the four to open his eyes. The room was bright, white. There were no lights, or doors of any kind, but the walls seemed to illuminate the room. He stood slowly, his muscles aching. As he turned, he saw a sight like he had never seen before, in all his years of serving Apophis, although his reaction may have been because what he saw were people he cared about, injured severly. His three team mates were lying on the floor, their battered bodies sprawled on the cold surface.  
  
"There was a thick stream of blood pouring from O'Neill's ear and Carter's eye was bloody and purple. The white part had turned red from the bleeding. Daniel Jackson easily looked the worst. Minimal bruising but the right lower leg had been broken, snapped. The actual bone was jutting out from the flesh. The kneecap had been shattered, as if blasted by a shotgun. Those wounds were horrific. Teal'c's own wounds were down to a sore neck, throbbing stomach and cuts, thanks to his symbiote's healing powers.  
  
"The Jaffa thought back to the last... The last... Anything he could remember. A ghostly voice floated to his mind. "Chevron 7 is engaged". Teal'c strained to remember anything. He could remember his team, the people but, although he knew why they were all there, he had no idea where he came from, or how, what, where... Slowly though, it all came back. A space program, the Stargate, Goa'uld... He tried and tried until he could remember everything down to the nurse's name from his last visit to the infirmary. Then, he passed out.  
  
When Teal'c awoke only O'Neill and Carter were in the room.  
  
"Hey Teal'c", the Colonel sounded as if his throat were made of sandpaper.  
  
"They took Daniel... Sarcophagus", staggered Sam.  
  
Teal'c looked at them confusedly.  
  
"Am I to understand, O'Neill, that you can recall all that is important which has occurred in your lifespan?"  
  
"Uh, yeah", O'Neill said slowly, "and not just the important stuff either, I can remember when I shit myself in year 3. Something I'd rather forget..."  
  
Carter gave him a 'Huh? Man, you ARE weird!' look.  
  
"You are suffering from no memory loss?"  
  
"Noo... Nothing that isn't normal after being whacked over the head... I think that's what happened anyway, it certainly feels like it", the Colonel rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"Uh, she has a bit of a headache Teal'c, but she can remember stuff", O'Neill answered for her as she had blacked out.  
  
"Curious".  
  
"What's been happening with you Teal'c?"  
  
Slowly, the Jaffa recounted everything from the moment he woke up the first time.  
  
"I do not know how we came to be here", he concluded.  
  
"Neither. My guess is that we're with natives. None of this stuff here looks Goa'uld to me. The only thing I don't remember, probably".  
  
"Then how could they come into contact with a sarcophagus?" Teal'c returned to the matter at hand.  
  
"Stole it maybe. Perhaps they managed to rid this world of... fake... god... guys... Yeah!" O'Neill grinned at his triumph over the words.  
  
"Perhaps".  
  
"Well, all I know is that when we got brought here, and here is like a palace by the way, we got shoved through a metre-deep energy field. That's what knocked us out. It MAY have affected your symbiote".  
  
"Maybe. I shall inquire to Dr. Fraiser when we return to base".  
  
"IF we return, buddy. You know that I'm far from being the pessimist here, that's Daniel's job, but these guys are GOOD". O'Neill turned Sam back onto her side to stop her from swallowing her tongue. Then he muttered something about her being a pain, even when she's unconscious, by turning onto her back all the time.  
  
"This race of people seem to be helping us, O'Neill".  
  
"Or they just don't want Daniel dead. Speak of the devil", Jack watched as the hovering body of Dr. Jackson passed through the wall and was gently placed on the ground. Sam had awoken yet again and crawled over to check his pulse.  
  
"Alive", she croaked, then lay down to shut her eyes again.  
  
As two blue tendrils creeped slowly through the wall, Teal'c rushed over to tackle them. Just when he should hit them, he fell right through.  
  
O'Neill posed an amused look on his face as the tentacles swayed towards him.  
  
"Daniel's were yellow", he laughed.  
  
The fluorescent feelers paused, changed their minds, and went over to Carter instead. They wrapped themselves around her while a third shot out of the wall and touched her ear, rendering her limp. Steadily Carter was inched through the wall.  
  
Teal'c walked over to said wall and touched it. It was solid. He then hit it, with all his strength. The wall stood. All that happened was that it sounded like a hollow plaster wall being tapped with a hammer.  
  
O'Neill watched his friend with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"The only way to get out is to be under the control of those things".  
  
Teal'c bowed his head to show his understanding.  
  
"I'm also thinking that it might be less painful when they come for you if you're already asleep".  
  
And with that they covered Daniel with their spare jackets and settled down for sleep.  
  
O'Neill went and came, as Teal'c was already healed, and they were set free. The walls dissolved and they were thrust forward into the unknown planet.  
  
Well, not really. The Stargate was in sight but if it hadn't been for Carter and Daniel combining their brainpower to recall the address home, they may have been stuck there a while.  
  
Teal'c watched his team mates stumble through the wormhole. He knew that aside from not needing to be healed, entering a sarcophagus was a dangerous venture for a Jaffa, but he was uncertain why he dwas not put in there. Maybe he was just lucky. His brows furrowed as he was sucked into the freezing event horizon.  
  
***  
  
"Oh for crying out loud", were Teal'c first words on the planet, although his serious manner dangerously contradicted O'Neill's usual tone. He looked around at the ice cave he was in. Stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere. Of course, being former-First-Prime-of-Apophis, he had no hesitation in setting forth into the new world.  
  
A/N Anybody wanna help me out with the whole 'stalactite/stalagmite sitch? I once heard something that goes, "Stactite, hold on tite; Stalagmite, mite hit you on the head", or something but yeah. ANYONE know what I'm on about? HELP!!! 


	7. Visions

~*~ Teal'c walked blindly about in the darkness, stumbling over rocks, hitting his head on low tree branches. He scuffed his feet in the dirt. Ho looked down at his feet. There was no ground, only the darkness. He was walking on the night sky. If it weren't for the solid feeling beneath his feet he could have walked off the edge of this strange place. Teal'c tripped over a few bushes as he walked on into the bare blackness. ~*~  
  
"OK SG-1. We have SG's 4,9 and 10 scouting the planet. So far they haven't found any evidence of civilisation," General Hammond started the emergency meeting.  
  
"But Sir, something kidnapped us."  
  
"I understand that Major, but we have not as yet found any signs of intelligent activity."  
  
"Any word of Teal'c yet Sir?" O'Neill asked, before Carter could start an argument.  
  
"No. We have our analysis teams working on both our gate and the one on P4M-286. We also have two teams working on the super computers. SG-1, the entire base is at the disposal of finding Teal'c..."  
  
The General's voice faded away from Jack, as a wave of intense pain flooded his head. He was sure that he must have doubled over, and after what seemed like an age, the bitter sensation died to a throbbing in his ears. His mind became filled with a liquid black. He saw a silver shape moving towards him, beneath him. It was then that O'Neill realised that he was in the sky, but with no form. O'Neill had no body but instead was just simply there. The ghostly silhouette stumbled closer and closer until the image of Teal'c came into focus. As if a spotlight were trained on his friend, the trees and rocks, which surrounded Teal'c were lit up, but still the Jaffa couldn't see. How desperately O'Neill wanted to reach his friend, to help him. When the scene began to dissolve O'Neill panicked. The searing hot pain returned and the throbbing at his temples stung so badly that he felt like his head lay on the tracks of an approaching train. The beat became heavier and heavier still until the man could no longer stay conscious.  
  
The soft murmur of voices awoke Jack into the white and blue world of the Infirmary. He tried to sit up but his arm muscles didn't agree and he slumped back and sighed. The sound of metal-on-metal screeched softly as his team mates pulled open the curtain and peeked in.  
  
"Jack. Oh my God, you're awake," Sam sounded desperately worried.  
  
"What the hell happened Jack?" asked Daniel gently.  
  
Jack looked from Carter to Daniel, trying to focus his concentration.  
  
"Colonel. Are you alright?" The General's deep voice startled the patient expressions of his colleague's.  
  
He tried to nod, but ended up coughing so badly that he spit out blood.  
  
"The Colonel hasn't had any liquid in his throat for nine hours. He can't be expected to speak," Janet's soothing tones appeared beside his ear.  
  
"Of course Doctor. We'll leave him be."  
  
Quickly, Jack threw out his arms to gain their attention. He let out a coarse groan and cracked hid knuckles in frustration. The four people looked at him expectantly.  
  
The Colonel stared at them for a moment.  
  
"I saw Teal'c."  
  
~~~Bum bum bum~~~ 


	8. Strip Poker

~*~ Teal'c squinted into the glaring suns, dotted against a dusty orange backdrop. The ground that he walked on was scattered with deep red clumps of sand. With every step he took, more thin yellow dust flew up into his face. Teal'c looked down at himself. He was wearing his old First-Prime armour, yet he had no shoes on. Just then he realised the stinging heat under his toes, but he ignored it, moved on. ~*~  
  
***  
  
SG-1 sat around O'Neill's card table in his living room. They hadn't spoken in nearly an hour. After O'Neill's little escapade Hammond ordered O'Neill sent to the Infirmary. He told everything that he saw in the vision, everything that he felt. Hammond was advised to keep him grounded and on base but Hammond thought it better to send him, and the remaining members of SG-1 home for a while. So they went to Jack's place. He started the evening by offering drinks and TV, but after a while they ended up playing strip poker. Sam was objected to this, as she was the only female, but succumbed when O'Neill got on his knees and begged, which, now that she thought about it, was really kind of weird. Bad luck to him, she was winning. After about fifteen minutes and only three beers each the game slowed and slowed until it came to a halt. Everyone just sat there, staring off into space. Daniel was in danger of a small drop of drool to fall on his bare chest. Sam sat with her chin in her hands. O'Neill, on the other hand, was laying on the lounge with a stupid half-grin on his face that had been plastered there since the first and last time Carter had to take off a piece of clothing (her socks).  
  
All of a sudden Daniel sat bolt upright and declared that he was going to get another beer. Sam broke out of her trance and said she'd join him. No one noticed that Jack just kept lying there, not saying anything, although the smile had faded.  
  
A sweep of pain went unnoticed and Jack found himself in a desert, walking along behind a large figure. "Teal'c," he tried to say, but his mouth didn't move. He kept stumbling along behind him. He started jogging, trying to catch up but it seemed that his ground moved slower and his attempts were in vain. The yellow ground was cracked and dust was floating around everywhere. Even from behind, his Jaffa friend looked so lost and helpless. Of course he's not helpless, O'Neill thought, he's a Jaffa, and he can take care of himself. Yet watching him stagger along on the dry vastness of the environment made Jack need to get to Teal'c. It was like a bad dream, like watching someone fall, while knowing you can't catch them. O'Neill's willpower almost seemed to burst out of him, it was so strong. He wasn't desperate to get to him like in the last vision, he just knew he had to. The familiar throbbing returned and Jack just wanted to scream, to beg for him not to go, but they did not listen.  
  
Sam returned to the living room, beer in hand, followed by Daniel. When she saw her Colonel unconscious, curled up on the floor with his eyes open she screamed. She yelled so loud that Daniel had to put his hand over her mouth to stop her. Instinctively he kneeled down beside his colleague to check his pulse...  
  
A/N: PLEASE RnR~~***~~**~ Read my other stories too! I need help in a couple of em! 


	9. Oh Crap

The sun was bright but Teal'c could see little. He could hear the crashing of waves and the call of birds. He could feel deep sand underfoot and he sunk in it and he blindly made his way across a stream, only waist high, but the silent water sent a chill playing down his back. It reverberated into his skull and as he stepped out of the ice-water a warm wind blew up, drying him completely. The birds were calling to him, pushing him closer to the sea. The birds were invisible to him, there were no trees, only sand and streams. Teal'c had his head down, away from the glare of the sun but slowly as he lifted his head the sun turned to a crescent moon, and the sky dimmed. A man's face appeared in a cluster of stars but the wizened lines were not unfamiliar. The stars began to revolve around the man's head in a rough circle, each layer turning alternatively to the one before, like the ripples of the now still ocean Teal'c had stopped before.   
  
O'Neill was working on a report that was, oh, only three months late. Carter had just left his office to go work on her fabulous naquadria-sumo- something. Daniel, however, remained. He sat perched on a desk behind O'Neill, deep in thought, listening only to the tapping of O'Neill's keyboard. After about five minutes Jack turned to his friend with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"What? Jack, what is it?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"Funny, I was about to ask YOU the same thing!"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"What are you doing? You're just sitting there, staring off into space, or subspace, or inter-space, or-"  
  
"Jack! I was thinking!"  
  
"About...?"  
  
"...Teal'c."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah... You know, I just keep getting this feeling that he's not coming back this time."  
  
At this point O'Neill began banging his head on his desk. He looked up.  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
Thump.  
  
"I dunno Jack. Where could he be? Jack? Jack! Wakey-wakey!"  
  
The Colonel's head remained on his desk.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Once again O'Neill was suspended in his subconscious limbo. Once again he was seeing his friend walk amongst his surroundings blindly. Once again O'Neill felt he should help his friend but he had no way of doing so. O'Neill surveyed the scene and simply waited for it to end. He shut his eyes and relaxed his mind and when he opened his eyes again Teal'c was looking up at him and the day was turning to night. O'Neill was facing the moon, not the sun and Teal'c was staring up at him. Jack managed a feeble wave although he knew Teal'c couldn't see him. Jack suddenly felt uplifted as though his head was detached from his body and was floating away in a no- gravity zone. He sensed movement around him but he couldn't tear his vision away from the Jaffa. Teal'c's eyes widened and he muttered a single soft word. Jack yelled out and a huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I do not understand why it is you are smiling O'Neill."  
  
"TEAL'C!!! Why shouldn't I be? You can see me!"  
  
"But I do not understand why O'Neill."  
  
"Neither do I but I've been having these weird visions of you walking around and tripping over stuff and this is one of them and I keep waking up with massive headaches coz I fall over and I hope I didn't this time and every time you couldn't see me and I couldn't talk and-"  
  
"O'Neill! Please speak in a language of which I can understand."  
  
"...Oh. Well..."  
  
The picture began to fade and a slightly muted throbbing jammed O'Neill's head back on his body.  
  
"O'Neill? What is happening?"  
  
"I'll talk to ya next time!" Shouted the Colonel as the sky swallowed him and once again all was black.  
  
O'Neill awoke to Doc Fraiser's face incredibly close to his and he yelled out. She backed away and he sighed.  
  
"Not again..."  
  
A/N: Like it? I wish I coulda been more interesting but at least this time something actually HAPPENED! RnR plz and lemme no watcha reckon. LOL, very Aussie. PS Sorry there's no squiggly things around the Teal'c part but fanfic.net won't save em, even using the quickedit! Does anyone else get the shits with that thingy?! 


	10. Tripped

oOo Teal'c sat cross-legged in the cave that was his shelter from the vicious storm outside. He could hear lightening cracking on high ridges, not so far away. He ripped off some meat from something that was cooking over the fire before him. An icy breeze shook the humid night air and Teal'c shivered uncharacteristically. Random silver flashes of light illuminated his features, confused and determined as they were. He placed his hands upon his knees and fell into kel'nor'eem. oOo

Jack O'Neill was half-sitting, half-standing in frustration as he tried and tried again to explain what had happened in his most recent vision of Teal'c. Impeccable O'Neill timing; as soon as he had them convinced that his visions were real, something had to change to rouse their doubts again. He had told them that he had miraculously made contact with Teal'c, but the scientific minds of his beloved colleagues had questioned it all. How? Why now? Where is he? Jack found himself explaining over and over again that it didn't matter, he could talk to Teal'c next time this happened.

"Jack, what if it doesn't happen again?" the precious little space-monkey asked.

"Daniel, it will. I will be overcome with incredible pain and filled with visions of our Jaffa friend when I least expect it. Then I will talk to him and we will attempt to figure out what the hell is going on, then I will bring the information back to you people so you can figure out what the hell is going on," stated O'Neill.

"Sir, I'm not so sure this is good for your health..." Carter said.

"Carter. The doc said nothing was physically affecting me. That means I'm fine. And anyway, there's nothing we can actually do to stop me blacking out, so let's just let it roll, shall we?"

The discussion was interrupted by General Hammond's return to the room.

"SG-1. We have been informed that the Tok'ra had been able to gain temporary control of what they believe to be of Set'nak's base for his wonder-drug. They took what they deemed useful and levelled the entire site with explosives. It was a complete success, not one Tok'ra was badly injured. Details of this attainment are soon to be revealed, in the meantime anything to do with the drug is being held at the Alpha Site."

Grins cracked onto each face in spite of the other situation.

"That's great to hear Sir," said Carter.

"Yeah, go the Tok'ra!" Jack backed her up.

"I thought it was good news," Hammond smiled, "It gives us one less thing to worry about. Now, you all deserve some rest so as of now you are all off-duty."

"Thank-you Sir," was the murmur as Daniel, Carter and O'Neill left the briefing room.

Daniel fell into step beside Jack, and they walked silently until they reached O'Neill's office.

"Daniel," Jack looked at his friend.

"Jack, I juts think someone should stay with you, at least for a while, to make sure you don't break something if you pass out again."

"When I pass out again," O'Neill corrected him, "And don't worry, I'll be fine. Just come check on me in an hour or so." He stepped inside and shut the door.

"I was more concerned for the well being of your office," muttered Daniel, before walking away.

Jack chuckled and he turned to his desk, preparing to stare down some paperwork, when he tripped, hard, and fell heavily to the cold floor. His eyes closed, but before blackness had time to close in completely, the vision had started.

Daniel stopped halfway down the hallway. He spun on the spot and made his way back to the Colonel's office. He didn't care what the Colonel said; he was going to be there when it happened again. He tried the door, but there was something stopping it from opening. Daniel panicked and shoved inside. There was Jack, on his stomach on the floor. Cursing, Daniel reached for the phone.

Jack smiled at Teal'c, who nodded his head in greetings.

"Hey T, why is it that every time I see you, the weather's different? Is it some kind of subconscious, subliminal, mysterious mumbo-jumbo?"

"Indeed not, O'Neill," Teal'c deep monotone echoed throughout the cave, "This planet has severe weather patterns. They change drastically, as does the scenery with every 10 miles I walk."

Jack nodded, "Why didn't you stay at the gate?"

"Night fell quickly, and I was soon surrounded with various pack animals. I thought it best to move away, quickly."

"And you were probably right."

"O'Neill, I have never been to such a planet before. I could not tell you anything that may be of use. I am sorry," Teal'c stood up and walked around the fire to the other side, "Perhaps the Tok'ra can be of some assistance."

"Yeah, maybe. Don't worry Teal'c, we'll find ya, one way or another," O'Neill tried to comfort his expressionless friend a little.

Teal'c bowed his head. It was then that he noticed the haze around O'Neill. "Until next time," he smiled.

Jack waved as he faded from the Jaffa's view. He opened his eyes to the bright lights of the Infirmary and sat up, only to be blasted with an outstanding pain in his skull. Janet hurried over to him and pushed his back down gently.

"Welcome back Colonel," she said, "The fracture to your skull was caused by your fall. It seems you tripped over your own Playstation."

"I told you bringing that thing to the base was a bad idea," General Hammond said as he stepped through the curtains.

Dr. Fraiser smiled. "In any case, you're fine now."

"I didn't feel a thing before the vision started," stated Jack.

"Maybe it's becoming easier for you to handle?" Carter suggested.

Janet shook her head, "I doubt that. Your state of semi-consciousness must have softened the effects."

Jack looked at the people encircling him. "Daniel!"

Daniel jerked his head up.

"I suppose you were the cause of this?" Jack asked, patting the bruise on his lower leg.

Daniel grinned sheepishly, "Actually, that was the door."

"OK. Is my Playstation alright?"

"I packed it away in your cupboard," Daniel replied. Jack stared at him hard. "Yes, it's fine. I even tested it."

* * *

­­  
**A/N:** I cannot believe I'm updating! Whoa. No promised of an update in the _near_ future though. Last time I updated was on the 14th of June, 2004! Please RnR! If anyone's still there… 


End file.
